Seasonal Feathers
by milly loca
Summary: Por un pequeño encuentro nació el amor, por un amor llego la tribulación y por la tribulación llego la tragedia, una historia donde el protagonista sera el sacrificio abnegado de una joven mujer para salvar a su amado. (Para XJapan)
1. Chapter 1

**Seasonal Feathers.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **El joven y la grulla.**

Era un día frio de invierno cuando esto paso, él era un joven común y corriente que se dirigía a su casa después de un cansado día de trabajo, ese joven era Nikolai Arlovsky, el hace mucho que se había mudado a vivir solo en un poblado algo alejado del resto del mundo, pero era un lugar muy tranquilo, en ese momento, como ya dije con anterioridad, se dirigía a su hogar, cuando por el camino se encontró a una bella grulla atrapada en la trampa de algún cazador.

-Pobrecita-Dijo el joven peli plata acercándose a la grulla-Tranquila, te ayudare.

Dicho y hecho, la soltó de la trampa la grulla se le quedo viendo un momento y después de eso emprendió el vuelo directo al cielo de manera elegante y hermosa, ante la mirada atenta de Nikolai, quien solo sonrió de manera leve y siguió con su camino a casa.

Al llegar a su casa, se dedicó a preparar su cena y sus cosas para la jornada del día siguiente, cuando cayó la noche estaba frente a su chimenea disfrutando de su cena, cuando en ese momento escucho que tocaban a su puerta, por curiosidad y queriendo saber quién ere el que tocaba a su puerta, fue a abrir. En el momento en que abrió y miro a la persona frente a él, noto que estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con un abrigo blanco con rosa.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto la persona descubriendo su rostro.

Al mirar su rostro el joven peli plata quedo prendado de su belleza tenía la piel blanca, ojos cafés muy brillantes, cabello negro con un rulito trenzado y una sonrisa hermosa, prácticamente para él la mujer más bella que hubiera conocido en su vida.

-Claro, pasa-Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar y se pudiera resguardar del frio.

-Gracias-Le sonrió de forma tierna.

Le dio un poco de comida y agua para que recuperara un poco de fuerza ya que supuso que había caminado mucho bajo el frio de la noche, se quedaron un momento en un agradable silencio hasta que su visitante le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-Pregunto la joven interesada.

-Nikolai Arlovsky-Respondio educadamente-¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Im Soo Jin, oh solo Jin-Dijo sonriendo al joven que la ayudo.

-Bueno si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que encuentres el camino a la ciudad más cercana-Ofreció de manera respetuosa a la joven.

-Eres muy amable Nikolai-Dijo la chica sonriendo y terminando de comer su cena.

Después de cenar Nikolai la llevo a una de las dos habitaciones que su casa tenía, que era un modesto cuarto con una cama individual, una mesita de noche y una vela para aluzar la habitación por la noche, y también un pequeño armario.

-No es mucho, pero creo que te sentirás cómoda aquí-Dijo Nikolai dejándola pasar al cuarto.

-Está perfecto, gracias-Agradeció sonriente Jin.

-Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, descansa y si necesitas algo mi cuarto no está muy lejos-Dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Tu igual descansa Niko-Dijo Jin de manera cariñosa.

Nikolai solo sintió sus mejillas arder por el cariñoso apodo, y se fue del cuarto para dejarla descansar.

-Ahora ya no estarás solo Nikolai, yo voy a estar contigo siempre-Susurro la chica viendo la puerta sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien este es el segundo capitulo del fic de cumpleaños de XJapan, no creo que sea muy largo, creo que solo serán unos seis capitulo o quien sabe, todo depende.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir ya vamos a empezar.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes y la canción de que se basa esta historia no me pertenecen todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **Nace el amor.**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Jin llegara a la casa de Nikolai, ahora ella vivía con él, en parte le era grata la presencia de la joven ya que no se sentía solo ahora.

En ese momento regresaba de su trabajo y se encontró con su casa limpia, y una deliciosa cena en la mesa, ella lo esperaba para comer.

"Bienvenido Niko" Saludo Jin sonriendo a su compañero.

"Gracias Jin" Sonrió un poco mientras tomaba lugar en la mesa.

Tomo su lugar en la mesa y los dos empezaron a comer la deliciosa cena, durante esas semanas Nikolai era muy atento con su nueva inquilina y le hacia uno que otro detalle, y como era de esperar Jin le correspondía preparándole comida, limpiando la casa y esas cosas, ese era el modo de agradecer el haberla aceptado en su casa.

Después de cenar los dos se acurrucaron frente al fuego envueltos en una manta caliente y mirando las llamas del fuego danzar frente a ellos.

-Hace algo de frió-Susurro la chica apegándose un poco mas a Nikolai.

El joven peli blanco se sonrojo un poco y sin mas la rodeo con su brazos para darle calor con su cuerpo.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que te podrás acostumbrar en poco tiempo-Dijo el bielorruso sin desviar la mirada del fuego.

Jin sonrió un poco y acercándose a Nikolai le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, provocando que el chico la volteara a ver con los ojos como platos y con un leve rubor en su cara pálida.

"Lo siento" Se disculpo un poco apenada la chica.

"No te preocupes, no me molesta" Dijo intentando sonar normal y disimulando su sonrojo.

Los dos se quedaron sentados cerca de la chimenea mientras miraban al fuego, cuando Nikolai miro a Jin esta estaba dormida tranquilamente mientras sonreía un poco y recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Se ve tan hermosa" Pensó el bielorruso.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y se sonrojo un poco, decidió llevarla a su cuarto, la tomo en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y camino a donde descansaba la dama, pero al llegar y entrar se dio cuenta de que el cuarto era frío para ella, por lo que opto por otra solución: Llevarla a su cuarto.

Una vez que llego, la rescosto en su cama y la arropo, pero cuando se disponía a dormir en otra parte sintió un leve tirón de su ropa, era la mano de Jin.

"Al parecer no tendrá intención de soltarme" Solo suspiro y se acostó a su lado.

Jin en cuanto sintió a Nikolai a lado suyo lo abrazo fuertemente sin intención de dejarlo ir.

"Te quiero Niko" Susurro entre sueños la chica.

Nikolai solo se sorprendio y correspondió al abrazo.

"Yo igual te quiero Jin" Susurro dando un leve beso en la frente de la chica.

Y con eso el también pudo dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo de esta historia nwn**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes y la cancion de la que me base para hacer esta historia no me pertenecen nwn**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3._**

 ** _La declaración._**

Ya habían pasado mas de una semana desde que empezaron a vivir juntos y siempre era lo mismo, el llegaba a casa y encontraba una rica comida preparada por la joven Jin, eso le gustaba a Nikolai ya que ahora tenia con quien estar y ya no estaría solo.

Y con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por su compañera no era una simple amistad, le costo admitir que lo que sentía por Jin era amor, pero al final lo acepto, y esa noche le pediría ser su pareja, aunque se sentía algo inseguro de lo que haría. Finalmente llego a casa y al abrir la puerta fue recibido como de costumbre por un aroma exquisito.

-Bienvenido-Le saludo la joven con una alegre sonrisa mientras salia de la cocina.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo mientras sonreía de manera minúscula.

-Ven a esta la comida Daze-Le dijo muy contenta, mientras jalaba su brazo.

Jin no lo noto pero Nikolai estaba algo sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica, pero trato de disimular, su cuerpo era tibio todo lo contrario a el, que era frió y gélido.

Llegaron al pequeño comedor y se sentaron no sin antes Jin le sirviera un plato de comida y luego se sentó junto a el para comer también, Nikolai probo un bocado y como de costumbre estaba delicioso.

-¿Te gusto?-Le pregunto sonriendo la chica.

-Tu sabes que si, no entiendo porque lo sigues preguntando-Le dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Solo quiero estar segura-Respondió haciendo un puchero.

Nikolai solo respondió con una pequeña risa que llamo la atención de Jin, para ella eso fue todo un logro y se sintió realizada al lograr hacer a Nikolai reír.

-Oye Jin-La llamo el joven, ella lo volteo a ver.

-¿Que sucede?-Le pregunto curiosa, pudo notar al chico un poco nervioso.

-Esta noche, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?-Le pregunto algo tímido.

Jin solo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y luego sonrió amplia mente.

-Me encantaría-Exclamo feliz.

Nikolai solo suspiro aliviado de que ella aceptara, bien Jin había aceptado salir con el en un paseo nocturno, ahora lo difícil seria confesarse, lo había planeado desde hace unas semanas atrás, pero le resultaba difícil esa parte del plan, pero costara lo que le costara le diría sus sentimientos.

Ya había llegado el momento de su cita y estaba algo nervioso ahora estaba esperando a que Jin saliera de su cuarto para irse a dar ese lindo paseo nocturno donde el cielo estaba despejado y la luna y las estrellas se podían ver sin problemas, finalmente la muchacha salio y Nikolai quedo totalmente prendado de ella, Jin lucia hermosa a sus ojos con ese vestido blanco puesto y ese abrigo blanco con colores pastel.

-Ya estoy lista Niko-Le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a el y sonreía de forma tierna.

Se sonrojo ante el apodo cariñoso que siempre le decía, solo sacudió un poco la cabeza para despertar de sus sueños y le ofreció su mano, ella encantada le tomo la mano mientras salían de la casa, una vez fuera los dos disfrutaron del ambiente tranquilo que se respiraba en ese momento.

-La luna es muy hermosa Daze-Comento la chica mientras miraba al cielo sonriendo.

Nikolai la volteo a ver y a sus ojos, la cara de Jin parecía brillar y su sonrisa era como la de un ángel, se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de las locuras que pensaba, pero eso era lo que pensaba de ella, después de andar caminando un buen rato decidió que era el momento de confesarse, se preparo mentalmente para lo que venia e iba a decirle, solo esperaba no echarlo a perder.

-Jin ¿te puedo decir algo?-Le pregunto parando su andar.

-Claro-Le respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno esto es algo muy importante y quiero que me escuches-Le pidió mientras tomaba sus manos provocando que Jin se pusiera un poco roja-Veras desde que te conocí, pienso que eres la persona mas buena y genial que he conocido, me toleras con lo frió que soy y también pienso que eres bonita e inteligente, aparte de divertida, y se que sonara un poco apresurado pero me gustas.

Finalmente lo soltó y agacho la cabeza para que no viera lo rojo que estaba, en ese momento odiaba ser pálido, Jin por su parte estaba con el corazón latiendo a mil y son sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero igual sonrió y le tomo el rostro de Nikolai.

-Tu también me gustas Nikolai-Confeso algo tímida.

El joven no lo aguanto y la abrazo con fuerza ella igual le correspondió el abrazo, cuando se separaron un poco Nikolai le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios que Jin correspondió gustosa, después de un rato se separaron.

-¿Supongo que ya somos pareja, no?-Pregunto Nikolai con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Tu que crees?-Le respondió sonriendo Jin y se volvieron a besar.

Después de eso ambos regresaron a casa y en vez de dormir cada quien en un cuarto separado los dos durmieron juntos.

-Jin-Le llamo Nikolai mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Dime?

-Te amo-Le susurro antes de caer dormido a su lado.

-Yo también te amo-Se acurruco a su lado.

Sin duda era un nuevo comienzo para ambos, pero no todo es color de rosa y eso lo iban a aprender de un modo muy cruel, ya que una noticia echaría su felicidad por la borda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que tengan sus pañuelos a la mano ya que sera algo lacrimogeno XD**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes que se usan en esta historia no son míos, al igual que la cancion de la que se basa la historia nwn**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4._**

 ** _Recuerdos_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _la enfermedad._**

Ya se había cumplido un año desde que ambos se hicieron pareja y unos meses desde que contrajeron matrimonio, era invierno y hacia frió fuera de la vieja casa en la que vivía esta joven pareja de casados, estaban acurrucados frente al fuego Nikolai abrazando a su ahora esposa mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-También nevaba cuando te conocí, ¿recuerdas?-Le comento mientras ambos recordaban esa vez-Te veías muy linda con esa ropa de invierno puesta.

Jin al recordarlo solo se sonrojo un poco y solo pudo esconder su rostro en el pecho de su joven esposo. Nikolai solo sonrió ante ese acto, se quedaron un rato mas así mientras que el fuego seguía dándoles calor, en ese momento Jin soltó una pequeña risita llamando la atención de Nikolai.

-Recuerdo cuando me propusiste matrimonio-Se rió un poco mas-Estabas muy nervioso y temblabas Daze.

-Bueno tu igual lo estarías si le propones matrimonio a la persona amada-Le dijo mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

Jin solo se volvió a reír y se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de Nikolai mirando al fuego.

-Niko-Le llamo mientras seguía mirando al fuego.

-¿Dime?-La miro por un momento.

-¿Nunca nos vamos a separar, verdad?-Lo volteo a ver.

-Nunca-La abrazo mas fuerte, ella solo se dedico a aferrarse a el con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente se fueron a dormid, apagaron el fuego y juntos se fueron a su cuarto a descansar, ya que al día siguiente tenían cosas que hacer.

Y finalmente llego el verano cuando menos se lo esperaban, sin duda las estaciones se les hacían rápidas, los arboles tenían hojas y todo era verde y colorido, Jin se encontraba cantando feliz junto a las aves que volaban alrededor de su vieja casa, Nikolai solo se limitaba a observarla y escucharla.

-Tienes una voz muy hermosa-Le dijo sin disimular su sonrisa.

-Gracias-Jin sonrió para el mientras se sonrojaba, con solo esas palabras ella era feliz.

Una vez que Nikolai termino de trabajar reparando una de sus herramientas de trabajo se recostó en el regazo de Jin y ella le acaricio su cabello mientras miraba al cielo suspiro.

-Niko-Le llamo sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-¿Dime?-Le miro por un momento.

-Si dejara de tener esta voz hermosa, ¿aun me amarías?

-Por supuesto que si, yo siempre estaré aquí-Le acaricio la cara con cariño.

Jin no lo aguanto mas y de la nada soltó una pequeña lagrima que cayo sobre el rostro de Nikolai, ella solo tomo la mano de el y cerro los ojos soltando lagrimas.

Nikolai entendió que ese llanto era mas de felicidad que de tristeza por lo que se incorporo y la abrazo, Jin le correspondió al abrazo y lloro en sus brazos sintiendo lo cálido que ese chico podía ser.

Paso una semana y estaban recogiendo lo que sembraron unas semanas atrás, todo estaba tranquilo cuando de pronto y de la nada Nikolai empezó a toser de manera compulsiva, Jin lo volteo a ver preocupada y a la vez curiosa, cuando lo hizo se espanto debido a que Nikolai estaba tosiendo sangre, se acerco a el rápidamente y sin perder tiempo lo llevo al medico el cual se encontraba en el otro pueblo a solo unos minutos caminando.

Cuando llegaron los atendió el medico de nombre Kiku Honda, el joven doctor logro estabilizar al joven esposo, y le dijo a Jin lo que tenia.

-¿Tuberculosis?-Pregunto incrédula y asustada.

-Me temo que si señorita Arlovskaya-Dijo serio el joven medico pero se sentía mal por la joven pareja-No tiene cura, pero se puede tratar.

Jin sintió un poco de esperanza, pero esta se desmorono cuando el medico volvió a hablar.-Pero la medicina es algo cara.

-Ya veo-Dijo algo triste.

-Si pudiera ayudarle Jin-San lo haría-Dijo un poco triste Kiku.

-No te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos-Dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

Cuando Nikolai volvió en si, tanto el como Jin regresaron a casa, una vez ya en su casa, Jin acompaño a Nikolai a recostarse para que descansara, ella fue a la cocina para prepararle a un te para que se sintiera un poco bien, aun pensaba en lo que le dijo el doctor Kiku, la medicina para tratar la enfermedad era muy cara y ellos no tenían casi nada de dinero, pero ella estaba resuelta a salvar a Nikolai costara lo que costara.

Miro la ventana y vio como al arbol que estaba enfrente de la ventana ya se le estaban cayendo las hojas, dando a entender que ya estaba cerca el invierno.

-No dejare que te marchites como un árbol mas-Susurro con decisión.


	5. Chapter 5

**Algo atrasado pero espero que te guste la actualización ya que te la debía por tu cumple uwu**

 **Bueno vamos a empezar con esto :D**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus creadores.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Tengan preparados sus pañuelos ya que puede que lloren un poco XD**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5.**_

 _ **Sacrificios.**_

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Jin se enterara de que su esposo estaba enfermo de tuberculosis y de que los dos, o Jin, buscaran una forma de subsistir mientras el estaba en cama.

La joven intentaba arreglárselas para cuidar la casa, conseguir dinero y cuidar a su esposo, en ese momento se encontraba pensando en como hacer para conseguir mas dinero para comprar comida y demás cosas, pero también lo mas importante, la medicina para Nikolai.

-Ya se que hacer-Susurro mientras miraba dormir a Nikolai tranquilamente.

Sin hacer ruido se levanto de donde estaba y fue a la habitación donde antes ella dormía y donde tenia un tejedor, donde sin mas empezó a tejer una suave tela de bellos colores, cuando la termino la dejo a un lado para ir a ver a su esposo, el cual había despertado por el ataque de una violenta tos, corrió a el para ayudarlo.

-Niko, ¿ya estas mejor?-Pregunto pasandole una taza de te que había preparado con anterioridad.

-Ahora estoy mejor-Le medio sonrió de forma algo débil y luego tomo una de las manos de Jin-Que bellos dedos tienes mi amor.

Jin solo sonrió un poco y sin mas dejo que Nikolai le acariciara una de sus manos las cuales estaban raspadas por su arduo trabajo tejiendo esa hermosa tela que había dejado de lado para ir en su ayuda.

La joven esposa se abrazo fuertemente a su esposo y aferro sus manos a su pecho abrazándolo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

-Niko-Le llamo casi con un hilo de voz.

-¿Dime?

-¿Si ya no vuelvo a tener estas manos hermosas, tu seguirías queriéndome?

-Por supuesto que si-Dijo mientras volvía a toser y tomaba con delicadeza la mano de su esposa.

Jin presa del dolor, tanto físico como emocional, derramo lagrimas tratando de no hacer ningún sonido para no alertar a Nikolai, pero este si se había dado cuenta de su llanto por mas que trato de ocultarlo.

-No llores, yo siempre estaré aquí-Le garantizo, volteando a ver de reojo.

Ella solo pudo apretar con fuerza las ropas de Nikolai mientras seguía llorando, mientras que el joven seguía acariciando las manos de su amada esposa.

En los días siguientes Jin tejía hermosas tela y sus manos se deformaban mas que en un inicio pero no se detenía, no quería perder a la persona que mas amaba, hizo una promesa y la iba a cumplir, aunque significaba que estuviera descuidando su propio estado de salud, Nikolai era mas importante que ella.

Su trabajo no tenia fin aparente ya que todo el mundo pedían telas de las que ella hacia y aunque no le pagaran mucho para ella era algo de agradecer, juntaba lo que le daban y sin mas iba a cuidar a Nikolai.

-Deberías descansar-Dijo y sin mas empezó a toser-No te vez muy bien.

-Tu eres el que no se ve nada bien Daze.

Y Nikolai tenia razón, el aspecto de Jin era todo menos lo que fue cuando la conoció, su piel estaba mas pálida que antes, sus ojos tenían ojeras, su cabello ya no tenia brillo y sus manos, sus manos antes hermosas estaban llenas de heridas que no dejaban de sangrar y que corrían el riesgo de infectarse.

-Jin descansa, yo estaré bien.

-Pero...-No termino cuando Nikolai le hizo un lugar a su lado.

La joven solo atino a suspirar resignada y se acostó a lado de su marido, acurrucándose a su lado y abrazándolo.

-Descansa Jin.

-Descansa Niko.

Y ambos durmieron plácidamente, pero cuando Nikolai estaba profundamente dormido Jin se separo de el con cuidado y se dirigió a su taller y empezó con su trabajo de nuevo.

-No hay tiempo que perder-Se decía a si misma sin detener su trabajo.

Entendía que si quería que Nikolai se salvara debía de hacer grandes sacrificios.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6.**_

 _ **Las alas de la Grulla.**_

Ya había pasado el otoño y llegado el invierno, y con ello la salud de Nikolai decayó más de lo que ya estaba, mientras que el aspecto de Jin cambió radicalmente, su cabello estaba maltratado, su piel estaba más fría y pálida, y sus manos estaban deformadas por los cortes de tanto trabajo.

Jin en su afán de no desatender a su esposo se había descuidado ella misma, pero eso no importaba para Nikolai seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cuando la conoció por primera vez.

-Niko, no te levantes-Dijo la joven esposa cuando Nikolai intento levantarse de la cama.

-No puedo permitir que tu sola te ocupes de todo-Dijo, pero un fuerte ataque de tos lo invadió.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, tranquilo, tú debes descansar Daze.

Nikolai sabía que no ganaría esa batalla por lo que se resignó a quedarse en su cama, suspiro y miro a la ventana mientras que Jin lo volvió a abrigar.

-El viento sopla y con él se lleva las hojas otoñales de los arboles-Dijo a modo de poesía y cerró los ojos-Así como se lleva la vida de alguna cosa que amamos.

Esas últimas palabras le dolieron a Jin, ya que sabía que lo que se refería.

-No-Agacho la cabeza y apretó las sabanas en sus maltrechas manos-Tu no vas a morir Daze.

Nikolai solo rio, y acaricio el rostro de Jin con una de sus manos, la joven al sentir el roce de los dedos de su esposo pudo notar que estaban más fríos que antes, lo volteo a ver.

-No te aferres a un milagro que no ocurrirá Jin.

Pero siguió ferviente con su trabajo, tejía sin descanso y después de que terminaba un buen número de telas se iba a las vendía, ella no desistiría de que salvaría a su esposo de ese fatal destino.

Cuando por fin pudo tener el dinero suficiente para la medicina de su esposo corrió bajo una fuerte tormenta que se desato en su camino con la medicina en brazos. A cada paso que daba sentía sus extremidades entumecidas por las fuertes ráfagas de aire que la golpeaban de frente, sus manos vendadas se empezaron a llenar de sangre al parecer las heridas de tanto trabajo se estaban abriendo.

Pero no se iba a rendir, ella iba a llegar y salvaría a Nikolai aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, eso iba a hacer, se detuvo un momento a descansar de su fuerte lucha contra el viento y la tormenta que parecían que estaban en contra de que Nikolai siguiera con vida, y a lo lejos pudo ver su pequeña pero linda casa, como si esta fuera un oasis en medio del desierto, y reuniendo la suficiente fuerza reanudo la marcha.

-"No te rindas Jin, tu puedes hacerlo, Niko te necesita Daze"-Se decía a sí misma para darse fuerza.

Cuando estaba a poco de llegar se tropezó con una roca que estaba ahí pero por la nieve no había visto, fue a dar al suelo de manera estrepitosa, se quedó ahí mientras a su mente llegaban recuerdos felices de ella y Nikolai, se puso de rodillas buscando el frasco de medicina y cuando lo encontró lo tomo en brazos, sin poder evitarlo soltó algunas lágrimas y un grito de tristeza, al parecer ya no encontraba el camino de regreso, pero se levantó y no se rindió, encontrando el camino.

Cuando llego a la casa, entro sin siquiera cerrar la puerta y fue directo a la habitación donde dormían ella y Nikolai, al entrar lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y recostado boca arriba, su piel estaba más pálida que antes y las ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos eran más profundas, se acercó y sin dudarlo le suministro el medicamento, aunque según le decía el doctor Honda cuando iba a visitarlos, que la salud del joven ya había decaído a tal grado que la enfermedad lo estaba consumiendo por completo, pero ella no perdía la esperanza, le suministro la medicina y espero que surtiera efecto aunque ella misma sabía que no servía de nada, pero se aferraba a esa esperanza que no quería morir con su amado.

-Vamos Nikolai, no puedes irte Daze-Suplicaba con lágrimas en sus ojos-Tu eres más fuerte que esa enfermedad.

Tomo de la mano a su marido y comprobó que estaban aún más frías que la última vez, se arrodillo y empezó a llorar, ya no tenía sentido que siguiera callando aquel secreto que se esforzaba en mantener oculto.

-Niko-Llamo entre llanto a sabiendas que de que este no respondería-¿Y si dejara de ser humana, me seguirías queriendo?

De entre sus ropas saco la última pluma de sus alas, y la miro con gesto dolido, había llegado tarde, ya no tenía sentido aferrarse a esa absurda esperanza hasta el propio Nikolai se lo había dicho días antes de fallecer en esa misma cama aun estando arrodillada frente a la cama cubrió hasta el rostro al joven que había sido su esposo y lloro aun con su pluma en manos, en sus deformadas manos por los profundos cortes producidos por cortar sus plumas.

Pero en ese momento, sintió dos brazos rodearla cosa que la sorprendió de sobremanera, y reconoció el aroma de Nikolai cuando este la abrazaba, ya que este olía a te de hiervas, pero lo que termino de confirmas sus sospechas fue que le escucho decir su típica respuesta, que aunque típica era dicha con amor.

-Por supuesto, yo siempre estaré aquí-Le dijo con ese tono cariñoso que solo usaba con ella mientras reía de manera suave-Y prometí estar contigo el día en que te quedaras sin alas.

Ella solamente lloro y una luz blanca los envolvió, Jin se aferró a esos fuertes brazos mientras que lloraba con dolor y felicidad, sus manos y parte de los brazos aun sangraban.

-Y mi amor seguirá siendo el mismo, y nunca va a cambiar-Dijeron a unísono antes de ser envueltos por completo por aquella luz.

 _ **Unos días después.**_

Encontraron después de unos días el cadáver de un joven de unos 23 años, y en su cama se encontraron una suave y blanca pluma de grulla, por lo que se lo llevaron para darle una digna sepultura, pero de la joven esposa no supieron nada.

Muchos decían que había huido porque fue ella la que asesino a su esposo, cosa que muchos desmentían ya que esos que defendían a la desaparecida Jin eran quienes compraban sus telas, muchas teorías se dieron alrededor de la repentina desaparición de la joven, pero la que más parecía encajar fue que se había suicidado al ver morir a su amado esposo.

Pero lo que llamo la atención de muchos que fueron a despedir al joven Nikolai fue que cerca de donde lo habían enterrado una bella grulla con las alas heridas de manera grave estaba sobrevolando por encima de donde descansaba el cuerpo enterrado de aquel hombre joven.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
